93R
The Beretta 93R, or B93R/M93R, (R; Italian: Raffica, English: Gust or Burst) is a three-round burst machine-pistol, designed and built by the Italian arms manufacturer Beretta between 1970 and 1993. The design is largely the same as the 92 series of handgun, though it has a muzzle brake and a folding Foregrip and stock. It can accept both the 15-round magazine of the 92FS as well as its own 20-round magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M93R Burst in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a pistol that fires in three round bursts. It has a 20 round capacity, shoots very quickly and can kill in three bursts at close range. When emptying the M93R, the final burst will only shoot two rounds, due to its magazine capacity not being a multiple of three. While having the highest fire rate and largest magazine capacity of all pistols, it also has poor accuracy and the lowest damage of any pistol in the game, leaving it effective only at close ranges and as last resort weapon. Most players prefer the other sidearms for their higher accuracy, controllable recoil and higher damage. This gun is probably most useful to snipers who want a fast-firing pistol indoors. An important note to keep in mind when firing is that recoil and spread add up quickly, so firing the entire magazine at once into an opponent may not kill unless at very close range. After the first burst or so, further shots will be incredibly inaccurate. Leaving a brief time between each burst allows one to maintain much greater accuracy, potentially useful for medium range engagements (though with such low damage its effectiveness is questionable). It is often overlooked as a sidearm. M93RStatsBC2.png|The M93R's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 M93R.png|The M93R Burst at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 M93R IS.png|The M93R Burst's iron sights. BFBC2 M93R Rest.png|'M93R'. BFBC2 M93R Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. 700px-M93BC2.JPG|The M93R at Laguna Presa in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free The 93R is a pistol in Battlefield Play4Free. It holds 21 rounds, has very short range, and has slightly less damage than the M9 pistol. screen257e.jpg|The 93R. screen258.jpg|The 93R's iron sights. Battlefield 3 The 93R is the fifth Co-Op unlock for multiplayer, granted when an overall score of 86,000 points is achieved in Co-Op. It originally required 315,000 points to unlock, but this was changed by a patch. The 93R sports a 20+1 round magazine, and can fire in both 3-round bursts and semi-automatic. It sports a modest 20 point maximum damage, making it very effective in close range, and considerably easier to control than the G18, yet lacking its full-auto fire. The burst mode and the rapid rate of fire can more than make up for its shortcomings, and can prove to be a handy backup in CQB. The main hindrance, compared to most other pistols, is that the 93R's accuracy quickly deteriorates over long ranges, and even a single burst might prove too inaccurate to do a reliable amount of damage. In Gun Master, the 93R is used in the second weapon level, after the MP-443 and before the .44 Magnum. Also, much like the previously DICE-exclusive M1911 S-TAC pistol variant, the 93R has a variant with a laser sight only available to DICE employees for use in kits, however if you happen to find an employee's dead player on the floor you can pick up their kit and use the 93R with its laser. This weapon was first spotted in a few frames of the Close Quarters trailer. M93R Battlefield 3.png|'M93R'. M93R Model BF3.png|3D model. 800px-Bf3_93r_slide_locked.jpg|The M93R being reloaded at Damavand Peak in Conquest. m93rdogtag.png|The M93R Proficiency Dog Tag. M93RMasterDogTag.png|The M93R Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The 93R is an unlockable sidearm in Battlefield 4. Trivia |-|General= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M93R has a 20-round magazine, which isn't divisible by three, so the last burst is always 2 shots instead of 3. This is different in Battlefield 3 since one extra round can be added in the chamber. The M93R still retains its 20-round mag in Battlefield 3, thus equaling a 21 round mag, which is divisible by 3, equaling 7 bursts before reloading. The same goes for Battlefield: Play4Free, as its rendition of the 93R has 21 rounds in a magazine. |-|Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *When a kill is made with the M93R, the game mistakenly calls the weapon "M9-3", instead of M93R. This has been patched on consoles, but is still present in the PC version of the game. *In Battlefield Bad Company 2 the M93R has a visibly extended magazine and folding grip in the weapons and gadgets menu, but in game it has no visibly extended magazine or folding grip. *The M93R has the same firing and reloading animations as the M9, but shoots 3 rounds instead of one during the animation. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, having certain weapons equipped concurrently with the M93R will occasionally cause a glitch where switching to or from the sidearm will play the swap-to animation of the underslung grenade launcher of the XM8 Prototype. *It is possible to fire one or even two rounds if the player switches in the middle of the firing animation like other burst weapons. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M93R has no foregrip or muzzle break attached despite what the in-menu image portrays. |-|Battlefield 3= *The 93R along with the G18 have the highest spread of any weapon at 0.8, as well as the highest hipfire spread amongst pistols at 1.5. *The 93R may lose its hammer when equipped with certain weapons. *It shares the same reload animations as the M9, MP-443, G17C and G18. *After the 1.07 update in Battlefield 3, while using the US Support kit, players could choose a glitched model of the 93R: it has the same stats as the standard one, but it's equipped with an invisible laser sight that increases hipfire accuracy. This has been patched since the End Game update. *DICE Employees have access to a special version of the 93R with a laser sight on it. Videos Video:M93R Burst|Gameplay with the M93R Burst in Battlefield: bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Conquest mode Video:Battlefield 3 - M93R Sound|The sound from the M93R in Battlefield 3 External links *M93R on Wikipedia *M93R on Modern Firearms References de:M93R Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 4